Shadows Unto Dusk- Foxy's Story FINAL MIX
by EmpatheticallyInsane
Summary: Foxy is left to rot after not bringing any money in during an auction, and terrible things happen along the way. This is 1 part of a several part series, following the story from the eyes of each animatronic, in a fashion similar to Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Again, I do not own FINAL MIX. That is owned by Disney and Square Enix.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Over there!" A team of men were moving around the ruined building. "Got one over here!" From the rubble I see the first team lift out something purple. Bonnie. The second group begins removing boulders and splintering wood from around my body, and pull me out. "Yeah, these'll sell nicely at the auction tomorrow." They're going to **sell** us? What kinda shit is that? They throw us in boxes, and as they do, I see them slam Bonnie into a steel one. They seal us up. After a while, we start moving, and fast. We stop, and i hear them remove Bonnie from the crate. My crate is opened next, and I get powered off.


	2. The Auction

The Auction

"Welcome to the 2017 Auction!" The announcer yelled. "Please have a look around, and do have a look at these classic animatronics, found in an abandoned pizza place!" That's us, I thought. Due to being shut of, I couldn't physically move anything, but I could still see. Out of the corner of my eye, Bonnie is attached to the floor. An older man walks past him, turns around and stares right into his eyes. "I'll take it," he said to the seller, "How much you want?" The seller looks at him with a confused look. "I thought you had problems with these particular specimen, Mr. Schmidt." I realized it was the old night guard, Mike. "I don't care, I want him." The seller looks at him amusingly. "Fine, we'll have it shipped this evening." Mike smiled, hair graying and teeth missing. "Good." They haul Bonnie out, and I swear I heard my friend scream. I feel a tap on my arm. A little girl looks at me in awe. "Get away from there, Missy!" Her mother carted her away. Several hours passed, and no one came near me. The seller told the crew to place "the broken animatronic" in storage until he found a buyer.


	3. The Note

The Note

I saw nothing but darkness for several months, hearing only creaking of the storage box. Suddenly, a bright light cut out my vision. I could only see spots. "This piece of shit ain't gonna bring in no dough, let's ditch him at the junkyard." The man looked at his partner. "Naw, chief, we gotta put him where we got eem." The first man looks at the other with a look of pure disrespect. "Well if you're so freaking' smart, why don ya do it yoself?" The second man looked hurt. "I guess I will, then." The box was re-sealed, and I was put into a truck again. I was removed from the box shortly after, and thrown back into the rubble of Freddy's. They walked out, but the first man was muttering something about "putting that fox where he belongs." This was my chance. I ran to the office, and jotted down a note. I was heading back when the first man returned. I fell to the floor. He didn't seem to notice. He put me on a cart and deactivated me yet again.


	4. Bonnie

Bonnie

I've been in the junkyard for a while now. I'm beginning to lose hope. Wait... this isn't the junkyard. I wake up, and stand. looking around, it seems to be a tinkerer's garage. And then... a familiar face. "Foxy?" "Bonnie?" "Foxy!" "Bonnie!" He hugged each other for a good 3 minutes. And then, a little girl walked in. "Oh? Who might this be?" The girl backed up. She looked very nervous. "Foxy, meet Ellie, Ellie, meet Foxy." The girl seemed less tense now. "Um.. h-h-h-helloo." She stammered. "Hey there lassie, don't be afraid, I'm a friend." We had a lot of catching up to do, and we talked for several hours, but I had something I needed to do. I knew Bonnie was safe, but the others might not be. "I have to go." That was the best I could come up with. "Why? Stay with us!" Bonnie pleaded, but I couldn't. I had to make up an excuse. "I can't be doing that Bonnie, you know what'll happen at midnight." This was actually false, as I had recently gained full control of my body. "But where will you go?" I had to tell him. "I'm gonna find Freddy." And with that, I ran out of the building. I ran all the way to the old cinema, where I would take refuge. I locked all the doors, and barred all the windows.


	5. The Saws

The Saws

I went upstairs, where I found a secret ventilation shaft. Crawling through it, I find a secret room. I decide to keep moving however, and I proceed through the next shaft. I dent the vent cover back on, where it would be difficult to get in, just in case Bonnie followed me. This would be my downfall, later on. "I've been expecting you, Foxy." A ghostly apparition floated in the corner. "I guess you thought it would be smart to lock yourself up in here, but that was just plain stupid. I've got you right where I want you, and now you will die." I feel the apparition fly into me, controlling me. I'm forced to the ground. Several saws extend from a machine. Someone was setting the up, but who? I couldn't see them. They begin pressing the saws to me. The pain was searing through my whole body. The person behind the saws walks out, carrying a bat. "Freddy?" I looked at my former friend. "No. Not anymore. I am something much, much better." He strikes me with the bat, knocking me clean out.


	6. Goodbye Old Friend

Goodbye Old Friend

Am I alive? I try to get up, but I was filled with pain. I can just barely make out a purple blur. I recognized that purple blur. "Bonnie!?" I was too injured to walk, so I pulled myself towards him. The saws were still going off, even though they had tore my best friend to pieces. I began to cry for the first time. I layed over his broken body and sobbed. He was the only one who truly understood me. And now, seeing him like this made me realize how much I really needed him. I loved him like a brother. We could talk to each other, and tell each other our feelings. Sometimes we'd argue, but that was healthy. But... now he's just... gone. "Goodbye Old Friend." Were the words that came out first. "I'll never forget you." I take one last glance at my friend. He looks... happy. I continue to sob as I slide back through the vent.


	7. Him

Him

I managed to limp down to the front doors of the cinema. Riddled with pain and sadness, I make my way through. Rain. It's raining. I back up into the building again and sat down, closing the door behind me. "You are one lucky son of a bitch, you know that?" Freddy was glaring at me, hate filling his eyes. "You were the only one that got to connect with Bonnie. I deserved his friendship, not you!" Was he saying what I thought he was saying? "I wanted to talk with him since day one, but **no** , he only wanted **you**." He was starting to really piss me off. "What are you saying!? You **sick** bastard!" He seemed shocked by my sudden outburst. "Then why didn't he just say so? He could have avoided all of this if he had just acknowledged was even there." Freddy, by this point, was pissing me off way beyond my limit. "He just fucking died saving me, and all you can think of is befriending him? You Fucking asshole!" He looked at me and laughed. "Where's your little pirate accent, eh Fucksy?" I snapped at that moment. "Don't **ever** fucking say that!" I lunged at him, hacking at him repeatedly with my hook. He tried to get me off, but I was too limber. Finally, he quit fussing. His parts were evrywhere. was scattered all over the floor. "Well. That makes two of my friends dead now, huh?" I laughed maniacally. Had I finally gone insane?


	8. The Voice Inside my Head

The Voice Inside my Head

As I sat in the corner, wondering what the hell was wrong with me, I started hearing voices... but they were in my head. " . . . . I t s. . . . m e. . ." That was Freddy's voice. "What the hell, haven't you already done enough!?" I yelled loud enough that I hurt my own ears. " . . . . . . . . to me... You have to stop... m." I was screaming out of pure frustration now. "Y o u... have to find... h e r... find Chica... she's at t h e..." His voice dropped off. "I have to what, Freddy, I have to what? WHERE IS SHE!?" I was sobbing again. "Chica is at the diner." I realized it wasn't truly Freddy talking before. He must have been possessed, by that... **thing**. The shadow on the wall. The shadow that faded unto the dusk. _The Shadows Unto Dusk_.


	9. The Pizza Place

The Pizza Place

I followed the voice in my head's instructions. Whether it was truly Freddy or not, I don't know. The rain had reduced to a light sprinkle, so I should be fine. I knew where to go. The Pizzeria. Our Home. Upon reaching the building, I feel what seems like a gravitational pull. I run inside. Chica is laying on the ground. "Chica? Are you alright?" She looked at me weakly. "No. You have to save us all." I didn't want to lose my last friend. "Chica, I'll save us, but you gotta stay with me." She smiled weakly. "Okay." She pointed towards the party room. A mass of heavy-looking black matter was pulsating in the middle of the room, spewing lightning, and destroying everything. "How do I do it?" Chica looked back at me. "Use your friends." The mass shrunk into a shape the size and shape of Freddy. "Gold... Golden Freddy... Fredbear?" He grinned at me eerily. "That's right Foxy, and it's time to get rid of you once and for all." I was almost as confused as I was terrified. "What have we ever done to you?" He chuckled at my question. "You took everything away from me, so I decided to return the favor. Your friends will suffer, and then you will too." He stepped towards me. "No, stay back! Stay away from me!" The gravity started to suck me towards Fredbear. He opened his mouth, and I was sucked in. Inside was total darkness, and slowly, I began to sink.


End file.
